Phantasy Star Online
Phantasy Star Online is an MMORPG made by Sega for the Dreamcast. This one has a lot of references to past Phantasy Star games. PSO was also released for GameCube, Xbox and two PC ports(The first was a direct port of the Dreamcast version for Asia and the second was a port of the Xbox version named "Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst and Episode IV in Japan") (and was one of the only online games for GameCube). The GameCube release contained a downloadable Tiny Chao Garden minigame for use with the Gameboy Advance. A sequel, C.A.R.D. Revolution Episode 3, was made for GameCube, but not for Xbox. The PC version(Blue Burst) introduced a new episode named Episode IV, which played similar to Episode 1 & 2. The game itself is your typical RPG, where you slay monsters on the field, find items, upgrade your equipment, and of course, level up. Episodes I and II differ from many previous games of this genre by offering a real-time, rather than turn-based approach to combat - and seamlessly integrating this with the exploration/plot development aspects of the game. Episode III reverted back to a turn-based combat system, opting to also turn from a typical RPG to a card game, similar to Yu-gi-oh or Magic: The Gathering. Episode IV and Phantasy Star Universe reverted to Episode I and II's gameplay style. Game story Unlike the rest of the Phantasy Star series, PSO's prologue starts on the planet of Coral (possibly a splinter colony from the Algol star system). Coral was becoming unsuitable for life, so a pair of colony ships, Pioneer 1 and Pioneer 2, were sent to the planet Ragol, thought to be uninhabited by intelligent life, to colonize it. Pioneer 1 reached Ragol safely, and contructed a colony there. But when Pioneer 2 arrived seven years later, a sudden explosion engulfed the Pioneer 1 colony as they attempted to communicate. The Player(s) take the role of Hunters, mercenaries/bounty hunters/troubleshooters sent down to the source to determine the cause of the explosion, and find any survivors. Episode III takes place twenty-one years after Episodes I and II. Pioneer 2 is still orbiting Ragol, its people still not yet allowed to come down to their new home. A group of Hunters and other citizens have become dissatisfied with the actions of the Principal Government, which they have come to see as corrupt. They have fled down to the planet's surface, and formed the Arkz, an Eco-terrorist-like group that seeks to expose the government's corruption, and keep them from overdeveloping the planet for their own gain. Blue Burst's story, Episode IV, takes place not long after Episode II. A meteor crash landed into the deserts of Ragol and it's up to hunters to investigate. Rupika (who was seen breifly in the Gran Squall mission in Episode I) and a man named Leo Gahart seem to be connected to this incident. Episode IV is noted for also being significantly more difficult than Episode I and II, and also not as prone to hacking as the console ancestors of the game, due to everything being saved server side. Sonic Cameo Lots of times, on the online servers, there would be cameos with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. The game also contains a few cameo items, such as Opa Opa from Fantasy Zone, Maracas from Samba de Amigo, even a gun created by Dr. Eggman, aptly called the Egg Blaster. Version list *Phantasy Star Online Network Trial Edition (Dreamcast) 2000 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online (Dreamcast) 2000 (Japan) / 2001 (USA and Europe) *Phantasy Star Online Ver.2 (Dreamcast) 2001 (Japan and USA) / 2002 (Europe) *Phantasy Star Online Beta (Windows) 2001 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online (Windows) 2001 (Japan) 2001 / 2002 (rest of South-East Asia) *Phantasy Star Online Demo (Windows) (Japan) 2001 / (UK) 2002 *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Trial Edition (GameCube) 2002 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II (GameCube) 2002 (Japan and USA) / 2003 (Europe) *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Version "1.1" (GameCube) 2002 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II (Xbox) 2003 (worldwide) *Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution Trial Edition (GameCube) 2003 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution (GameCube) 2003 (Japan) / 2004 (USA and Europe) *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus (GameCube) 2003 (Japan) / 2004 (USA) *Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst Beta (Windows) 2003 (Japan) / 2004 (USA andEurope) *Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst (Windows) 2004 (Japan) / 2005 (USA and Europe) *Phantasy Star Online Episode IV Beta (Windows) 2004 (Japan) *Phantasy Star Online Episode IV (Windows) 2005 (Japan) Production Credits (Ver.1 & Ver.2) Producer: Yuji Naka Director: Takao Miyoshi Art Director: Satoshi Sakai Program Director: Akio Setsumasa Game Design Section Battle/Enemy: Yojiro Ogawa, Kenichi Fujiwara Fleld: Shintaro Hata Assistant Fleld: Masaya Amano Item/Technque: Kenichi Fujiwara NetWork/Word Select: Kenjiro Morimoto Sequence/Sound/Manual: Daisuke Mori City/Quest/Script Writer: Akinori Nishiyama Quest Script: Atsushi Kanno, Hidenobu Hasebe Assistants Quest Script: Tomoyuki Hayashi, Michio Abe, Kenji Odaka, Akiyoshi Fushmi, Yonosuke Miki Program Section Chartacter: Masanobu Yamamoto Enemy: Kouichi Toya, Yasuhiro Takahashi, Akio Setsumasa, Masakazu Miura Sound: Kouichi Toya Chartacter Creation: Yasuhiro Takahashi Battle/Data Saving: Akihiko Shinya Technioue/Camera: Shinya Matsunami Field/City/Quest: Masato Nakazawa Word Select: Masakazu Miura Menu Window: Ryuichi Ishiguro Sequence: Nobuo Nakagawa Item: Makoto Suzuki Network: Akio Setsumasa, Kazuhiro Tonogi, Junichi Takeda Graphic Design Section Chartacter/Item: Wataru Watanabe, Yuki Takahshi Assistant: Akiyoshi Fushimi, Yonosuke Miki Chartacter Motion: Tomonori Dobashi NPC (City Chartacter): Ai Ikeda Field: Kosei Kitamura, Sakae Tabata, Michio Abe, Hideaki Moriya, Akira Mikame, Kaori Hitsuda, Kenji Odaka Enemy: Satoshi Sakai, Masatoshi Yasumura Technique/Sequence: Takanori Fukazawa Symbol Chat: Haruka Haqinoya Chartacter Illustration: Akikazu Mizuno Motion Capture: Kazuhisa Nishimura (Ldw/Sakuratei), Kazuhiko Mino (Ldw/Sakuratei), Akihito Okimura (Ldw/Sakuratei), Shigeru Ohata (Ldw/Sakuratei) Action Cordinator: Mitsuo Abe (AAC) Motion Actors: Akira Gohashi (ACC), Jun Yamashita (ACC), Kazuhiko Shinyako (Katsugekiza), Tony Hosokawa (Katsugekiza) Sound Section Sound Director: Fumitaka Shibata Sound Creator: Hideaki Kobayashi, Fumie Kumatani Sound Designer: Tomonori Sawada Tokyo Recording Unit Orchestra Recording Producer: Kotaro Kamada (Band Power) Orchestra Arranger: Daisuke Okamoto, Toshiaki Hda Conductor: Yaufumi Tokito Main Orchestra Play: Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra Orchestra Chief Manager: Hiroyuki Tominaga Musician Co-Ordinator: Ayako Sato (Witchcraft) Recording Engineer: Hirokazu Akashi, Yoshitada Miya, Hirofumi Sako Assistant Engineer: Sawako Sogabe, Kazunori Yoshida (Sound City), Saroshi Nakazawa (Sound City) Recorded At: Wave Master Recording Studio (June-Oct. 2000), Sound City Studio (Sep. 2000) London Recording Unit Vocal: Loren Recording Co-Ordinator: Shiro Sahisu (Ro-Jam) Recording Director: Kan Hashimoto (Jail House) Recording Engineer: Phlip Bagenal Recorded At: Eastcote Studios London UK (Oct. 2000) Sound Coordinator: Yukifumi Makino Sound Created By: Wave Master Inc. Sega Corporation Executive Management: Hideki Sato, Tetsu Kayama System R&D Dept: Kenichi Iwanaga, Jiro Terakawa, Masahito Nishimatsu, Yuki Yamanka, Takuji Konuma, Masahiro Sato, Akihiro Etori Product Management Dept.: Masanao Maeda, Seijiro Sannabe, Yasushi Yamashita Management Team Manager: Yoshihiro Sakuta Management Team Designer: Youichi Takahashi Management Team Editor: Chieko Nakamura International Business/Product Delvelopment: Hiroyuki Miyazaki, Shinobu Shindo, Hitoshi Okuno Consumer Product Dept. Manager: Akira Nishikawa Consumer Product Dept.: Hideki Yokaichiya, Yoshimitsu Wakai Sales Promotion: Takayoshi Ohuchi, Nako Ohoka, Kazuhiro Asami Licensing Dept. Director: Masahiro Nakagawa, Toshiki Izawa Isao Corporation Network Contents Division General Manager: Hiroshi Nakanishi Game Business Dept. Manager: Keiichiro Suzuki Game Business Dept. Producer: Akihiro Itoh, Takeshi Hotta, Rikiya Katagai Communication Server Development: Akito Osame Technical Support General Manager: Kunihiko Hayashi Sega of America Dreamcast Inc. President & COO: Peter Morre Executive Vice President: Shinobu Toyoda Localization Producer: Jason Kuo Localization Manager: Osamu Shibamuya VP Of Localization: Jin Shimazaki Soad Test Lead Tester: Gabrielle Brown Soad Test Assistant Leads: Tom Fong, Shaheed Khan Soad Marketing Product Manager: Rich Briggs Soad Marketing Associate Product Manager: Noah Musler Soad Marketing Director Of Product Marketing: John Golden Soad Marketing Creatives Services: Bob Schonfisch, Angela Santos Soad Marketing Public Relations: Gwen Marker Sega.Com CTO: Muwaffa Lahham Network Producer: Ryan Hurth Marketing Project Manager: Bee Yinn Low Lead Marketing Analyst: Jason Nolen Sega Europe, Ltd. Chief Operating Officer: Kazutoshi Miyake Director Of Product Delvelopment: Naohiko hoshino Assistant Director Of Product Delvelopment: Kats Sato Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto Test Manager: Jason Cumberbatch Lead Tester: Nick Bennett Language Coordinator: Caroline Ruiz European Product Marketing Manager: Jim Pride European Product Marketing Executive: Mark Fisher Public Relations Executive: Stuart Turner Manual/Packaging/Serior Designer: Ross Mcleish Network Manager: Ryusuke Ito Network Engineer: Stephen Tan Network QC: Teruo Yabumoto Special Thanks: Sonic Team USA, Tadashi Takezaki, Toshimasa Kubo, Tsuyoshi Sawada, Ayako Hino, Ikuo Ishizaka, Takayuki Ohta, Masahiro Wakayama, Yasuko Mariyama, Cord Smith Cooperation With: MPEG Sofdec, ADX Created By: Sonic Team Presented By: Sega Production Credits (Episode 1 & 2) Producer: Yuji Naka Assistant Producer: Takao Miyoshi Director: Shintaro Hata Art Director: Satoshi Sakai Server Program Director: Akio Setsumasa Program Director: Shinya Matsunami Game Design Section Battle/Enemy/Character: Atsushi Kanno Enemy Assistant: Kengo Ucgibori Fleld: Masaya Amano Item: Asahiko Kikuchi Word Select: Kenjiro Morimoto Scenario Writer: Atsushi Kanno Quest Director: Hidenobu Hasebe Quest Assistant: Kazyuki Miyamoto Program Section Chartacter: Masanobu Yamamoto Enemy: Yasuhiro Takahashi, Junichi Takeda, Ryuichi Ishiguro, Makoto Suzuki, Akio Setsumasa Sound: Shinya Matsunami Chartacter Creation: Yasuhiro Takahashi Data Saving/Technioue/Camera: Shinya Matsunami Field/City/Quest: Masato Nakazawa Word Select: Yasuhiro Takahashi Menu Window: Ryuichi Ishiguro Sequence: Nobuo Nakagawa Item: Makoto Suzuki Network: Akio Setsumasa, Kazuhiro Tonogi, Yuji Hirukawa Technical Support: Yoshitaka Kawabata Graphic Design Section Chartacter/Item: Wataru Watanabe, Yuki Takahshi Assistant: Yonosuke Miki Chartacter Motion: Tomonori Dobashi City Chartacter: Ai Ikeda Field: Kosei Kitamura, Sakae Tabata, Haruka Hagunoya, Michio Abe, Akira Mikame, Kaori Hitsuda, Kenji Odaka, Shio Hashimoto Enemy: Satoshi Sakai, Masatoshi Yasumura, Yuki Kawawa Technique: Takanori Fukazawa Sequence: Takanori Fukazawa, Miho Bonkohara Symbol Chat: Haruka Haginoya Web Design: Miho Bonkohara Chartacter Illustration: Akikazu Mizuno Motion Capture: Kazuhisa Nishimura(Ldw/Sakuratei), Ryuichi Yamada(Ldw/Sakuratei), Shigeru Ohata(Ldw/Sakuratei), Shigeaki Nunokawa(Ldw/Sakuratei), Masaaki Murakami(Ldw/Sakuratei), Masakatsu Inoue(Ldw/Sakuratei), Yasuyo Hirao(Ldw/Sakuratei) Motion Capture(Lobby Action): Hans Van Veenendaal(Sega-AM2), Takeo Iwata(Sega-AM2), Hideaki Fukai(Sega-AM2), Fujita Katsuhiro(Sega-AM2) Action Cordinator: Mitsuo Abe(AAC), Wataru Koga(Katsugekiza) Motion Actors: Akira Gohashi(ACC), Jun Yamashita(ACC), Kazuhiko Shinyako(Katsugekiza), Tony Hosokawa(Katsugekiza) Sound Section Sound Producer: Fumitaka Shibata Sound Director: Hideaki Kobayashi Sound Technical Director: Shigeharu Isoda Sound Creator & Designer: Hideaki Kobayashi, Fumie Kumatani Sound Designer: Tomonori Sawada Additional Support: Yutaka Minobe Tokyo Recording Unit Orchestra Recording Producer: Kotaro Kamada(Band Power) Orchestra Arranger: Daisuke Okamoto, Toshiaki Hda Conductor: Yaufumi Tokito Main Orchestra Play: Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra Orchestra Chief Manager: Hiroyuki Tominaga(Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra) Addtional Musicians: Noki Watanabe(Feb), Hiroyuki Koike(1st Strings), Rie Koike(2nd Strings), Kaori Hirooka(Vla), Masahiro Tanaka(Vc), Gizaemon Furuta(Horn) Musician Co-Ordinator: Ayako Sato(Witchcraft) Recording Engineer: Hirokazu Akashi, Yoshitada Miya, Hirofumi Sako Assistant Engineer: Sawako Sogabe, Kazunori Yoshida(Sound City), Saroshi Nakazawa(Sound City) Recorded At: Wave Master Recording Studio(June-Oct.2000), Sound City Studio(Sep.2000) London Recording Unit Vocal: Loren Recording Coordinator: Shiro Sahisu(Ro-Jam) Recording Director: Kan Hashimoto(Jail House) Recording Engineer: Phlip Bagenal Recorded At: Eastcote Studios London UK(Oct.2000) Sound Coordinator: Yukifumi Makino Sound Created By: Wave Master Inc. Sega Corporation Executive Management: Hideki Sato, Tetsu Kayama Network R&D Dept.: Hideki Okamura, Kenichi Iwanaga, Yuki Yamanka, Masahiro Sato, Masaharu Shinohara, Yoshimi Agata, Akira Ohe, Shintaro Matsumoto, Osamu Kawahata, Jin Kojima Technical Management: Akihiro Etori, Takuji Konuma, Takashi Shoji Sega Access: Yoichi Uchida, Takayuki Kunihiro, Shincgi Yamazaki, Toyoji Kurose, Makoto Tamaki Product Management Dept.: Masanao Maeda, Seijiro Sannabe, Yasushi Yamashita, Hideki Yokaichiya Design Production Team Manager: Yoshihiro Sakuta Design Production Designer: Youichi Takahashi Design Production Editor: Chieko Nakamura, Masaru Kobayashi International Business/Product Delvelopment: Hiroyuki Miyazaki, Hitoshi Okuno, Yusuke Suai Consumer Product Dept.: Junichi Shimizu, Akira Nishikawa, Akira Terasawa, Kazumi Kigawa, Yoshimitsu Wakai, Kazuhiko Morii, Sunao Murayama Sales Promotion: Naoko Ohoka, Yasushi Nagumo, Markio Takeda Sega of America, Inc. President & COO: Peter Moore Executive Vice President: Shinobu Toyoda Localization Producer: Jason Kuo Localization Manager: Osamu Shibamuya VP Of Product Delvelopment: Jin Shimazaki Project Test Lead: Kari Hattner Senior Tester: Walter Kim Product Manager: Rich Briggs Associste Product Manager: Noah Musler Vice President-Marketing: Mike Fischer Creative Services: Bob Schonfisch, Erica Forte Public Relations: Kirsten Merit, Bryce Baer Adventising: Caroline Mcniel, Teri Higgins Sega.Com COO: Fred Huey Network Producer: Ryan Hurth Director.PD: Jerry Markota Lead Network Analyst: Jason Kuner Director.Online Dev: John Kuner Web Producer: Chris Olson Director.Operations: Eugene Archibald Network Engineer: Eric Fehr Sega Europe, Ltd. Coo: Naoya Tsurumi Director Of PD: Kats Sato Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto Assistant Producer: Jens Geffert European Product Manager: Mark Fisher Network Manager: Ryusuke Ito Network Engineer: Stephen Tan, Sean Quinlan Network QC: Teruo Yabumoto Test Dept: David Smith, Chris Geiles Special Thanks: Sonic Team USA, Tadashi Takezaki, Toshimasa Kubo, Satoshi Iami, Yutaka Shoji, Kazunori Yagi, Hidekai Fujii, Nobuyuki Inoue, Masato Kubota, Youshi Obata, Tsuyoshi Sawada, Mutsuhiro Fujii, Yasuko Maruyama, Takaaki Saito, Masakazu Miura, Cord Smith Cooperation With: MPEG Sofdec, ADX Created By: Sonic Team Presented By: Sega Production Credits(Episode 1 & 2 Plus) Producer: Yuji Naka Assistant Producer: Takao Miyoshi Director: Shintaro Hata Art Director: Satoshi Sakai Server Program Director: Akio Setsumasa Program Director: Shinya Matsunami Game Design Section Battle/Enemy/Character: Atsushi Kanno Fleld: Masaya Amano Item: Asahiko Kikuchi Word Select: Kenjiro Morimoto Scenario Writer: Atsushi Kanno Quest Director: Hidenobu Hasebe Quest Assistant: Hiroshi Satori, Yasuhiro Imai, Yuya Kimura Program Section Chartacter: Masanobu Yamamoto Enemy: Yasuhiro Takahashi, Junichi Takeda, Ryuichi Ishiguro, Makoto Suzuki, Akio Setsumasa Sound: Shinya Matsunami Chartacter Creation: Yasuhiro Takahashi Data Saving/Technioue/Camera: Shinya Matsunami Field/City/Quest: Masato Nakazawa Word Select: Yasuhiro Takahashi Menu Window: Ryuichi Ishiguro Sequence: Nobuo Nakagawa Item: Makoto Suzuki Network: Akio Setsumasa, Kazuhiro Tonogi, Yuji Hirukawa Technical Support: Yoshitaka Kawabata Graphic Design Section Chartacter/Item: Wataru Watanabe, Yuki Takahshi Assistant: Yonosuke Miki Chartacter Motion: Tomonori Dobashi City Chartacter: Ai Ikeda Field: Kosei Kitamura, Sakae Tabata, Haruka Hagunoya, Michio Abe, Akira Mikame, Kaori Hitsuda, Kenji Odaka, Shio Hashimoto Enemy: Satoshi Sakai, Masatoshi Yasumura Technique: Takanori Fukazawa Sequence: Takanori Fukazawa, Miho Bonkohara Symbol Chat: Haruka Haqinoya Web Design: Miho Bonkohara Chartacter Illustration: Akikazu Mizuno Motion Capture: Kazuhisa Nishimura(Ldw/Sakuratei), Ryuichi Yamada(Ldw/Sakuratei), Shigeru Ohata(Ldw/Sakuratei), Shigeaki Nunokawa(Ldw/Sakuratei), Masaaki Murakami(Ldw/Sakuratei), Masakatsu Inoue(Ldw/Sakuratei), Yasuyo Hirao(Ldw/Sakuratei) Motion Capture(Lobby Action): Hans Van Veenendaal(Sega-AM2), Takeo Iwata(Sega-AM2), Hideaki Fukai(Sega-AM2), Fujita Katsuhiro(Sega-AM2) Action Cordinator: Mitsuo Abe(AAC), Wataru Koga(Katsugekiza) Motion Actors: Akira Gohashi(ACC), Jun Yamashita(ACC), Kazuhiko Shinyako(Katsugekiza), Tony Hosokawa(Katsugekiza) Sound Section Sound Producer: Fumitaka Shibata Sound Director: Hideaki Kobayashi Sound Technical Director: Shigeharu Isoda Sound Creator & Designer: Hideaki Kobayashi, Fumie Kumatani Sound Designer: Tomonori Sawada Additional Support: Yutaka Minobe Tokyo Recording Unit Orchestra Recording Producer: Kotaro Kamada(Band Power) Orchestra Arranger: Daisuke Okamoto, Toshiaki Hda Conductor: Yaufumi Tokito Main Orchestra Play: Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra Orchestra Chief Manager: Hiroyuki Tominaga Addtional Musicians: Noki Watanabe(Feb), Hiroyuki Koike(1st Strings), Rie Koike(2nd Strings), Kaori Hirooka(Vla), Masahiro Tanaka(Vc), Gizaemon Furuta(Horn) Musician Co-Ordinator: Ayako Sato(Witchcraft) Recording Engineer: Hirokazu Akashi, Yoshitada Miya, Hirofumi Sako Assistant Engineer: Sawako Sogabe, Kazunori Yoshida(Sound City), Saroshi Nakazawa(Sound City) Recorded At: Wave Master Recording Studio(June-Oct.2000), Sound City Studio(Sep.2000) London Recording Unit Vocal: Loren Recording Co-Ordinator: Shiro Sahisu(Ro-Jam) Recording Director: Kan Hashimoto(Jail House) Recording Engineer: Phlip Bagenal Recorded At: Eastcote Studios London UK(Oct.2000) Sound Coordinator: Yukifumi Makino Sound Created By: Wave Master Inc. Sega Corporation Executive Management: Hisao Oguchi, Hideki Okamura, Masanao Maeda, Hidekazu Yukawa, Toshihiro Nagoshi, Yusuke Asano Network R&D Dept.: Hideki Okamura, Kenichi Iwanaga, Yuki Yamanka, Masahiro Sato, Masaharu Shinohara, Yoshimi Agata, Akira Ohe, Shintaro Matsumoto, Osamu Kawahata, Jin Kojima Technical Management: Akihiro Etori, Takuji Konuma, Takashi Shoji Product Management Dept.: Masanao Maeda, Seijiro Sannabe, Yasushi Yamashita, Hideki Yokaichiya Design Production Team: Yoshihiro Sakuta, Youichi Takahashi, Chieko Nakamura, Masaru Kobayashi, Yoshitake Ohta International Business/Product Delvelopment: Tatsuyuki Miyazaki, Yusuke Suai Consumer Product Dept.: Junichi Shimizu, Akira Nishikawa, Akira Terasawa, Kazuhiko Morii, Sunao Murayama Sales Promotion: Naoko Ohoka, Yasushi Nagumo, Markio Takeda, Yoko Nagasawa Sega of America, Inc. Executive Vice President: Shinobu Toyoda, Fred Huey Localization Producer: Jason Kuo Director.PD: Osamu Shibamuya Product Manager: Noah Musler Adventising: Teri Higgins Website Manager: Chris Olson Sega.Com Director.PD: Jerry Markota Director.Online Dev: John Kuner Director.Operations: Eugene Archibald Network Engineer: Eric Fehr Sega Europe, Ltd. Coo: Naoya Tsurumi Director Of PD: Jin Shimazaki Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto European Product Manager: Mark Fisher Network Manager: Ryusuke Ito Network Engineer: Stephen Tan, Sean Quinlan French Translator: Brigtte Nadesan German Translator: Zuzanna Zabkova Spanish Translator: Marta Lois Gonzalez Test Dept: David Smith, Chris Geiles Special Thanks: Sonic Team USA, Tadashi Takezaki, Toshimasa Kubo, Satoshi Iami, Yutaka Shoji, Kazunori Yagi, Hidekai Fujii, Nobuyuki Inoue, Masato Kubota, Youshi Obata, Tsuyoshi Sawada, Mutsuhiro Fujii, Yasuko Maruyama, Takaaki Saito, Takeshi Shimizu Cooperation With: MPEG Sofdec, ADX Created By: Sonic Team Presented By: Sega Box Art Dreamcast (First Version) Image:PSODCBox us.jpg|US cover Image:PSODCBox eu.jpg|EU cover Image:PSODCBox jp.jpg|JP cover (orginal) Image:PSODCBoxLE jp.jpg|JP cover (limited edition) External links * Official Phantasy Star Online homepage * Official PSO fan site 'Minhiro' * Sonic Team homepage * SEGA of Japan homepage * Official Episode III Website * Official Phantasy Star Universe Website * Unofficial PSO and PSU fan community, PSO-World Category:Sega games